sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toxic
The sun had fallen under the horizon long ago, leaving the night to take its long awaited hold over the little forest that is Elwynn. It was a silent night, with only the drunken hoots and howls drifting away from the small cesspool that is Goldshire. It'll be too easy... Wonder what they want her to take off.... Chestpiece, probably.. But not everyone had joined in the festivities. The scourge of Westfall had wandered into Elwynn again; cowardly cutpurses and bandits, preying on the witless citizens of Stormwind, or the too-drunk men stumbling out to where the light of Goldshire ends, the shadows begin, and the masked men lurk. These shadows protected them, made them invincible. Striking from behind was always effective, and the shroud of darkness made it simply flawless. I see one. But they were not the only ones stalking prey, this night. She was not a young woman, by any standard, but she was not old by Elven standards. Times had been relatively rough lately; being alone had always had an effect on this woman. Being lonely and bored had a worse one. Humans were always low on the food chain with Niain, and the Defias was a breed that didn't even belong on the chain. Her training was a long and demanding one, most of her time spent out on the world, or being sent from one mentor to the next, always seeking the master of any particular skill. Her abilities were taught from the best of the best, straight from the legendary Ravenholt Manor and their contacts. Tonight she would be trying some of her own techniques; she had spent many days in Stranglethorn Vale, as well as Un'Goro, gathering strange and often poisonous plants, breeding and perfecting. The perfect Poison. The man ahead seemed the standard mercenary for the Defias; a dumb goon that can hold a dagger in his hand and only cut himself a few times before he leans which part is sharp. A man who thinks with his chest, a simple task. He'd go quietly. A sharp bade through his spine and he'll stay put for anything, wether he wants to or not. And he won't want to. You're mine, boy. The stalking elf flattened herself against a nearby tree, peering around the edge to study him safely. He couldn't see her here, but she could most certainly see him. It was an average defias goon, a sharp looking but cheaply made stock dagger, probably taken from a now dead farmer in Westfall. His leather was of poor quality and seeming to fall apart, with many missing patches from what the woman would assume to be marks from past encounters. Only that red mask appeared to be of any remarkable quality, and it was linen. Now...? She moved forward to the man who was now looking around his own tree, peering toward the little cluster of crap that was Goldshire. There was a young human lady dancing her little human dance atop the mailbox, illuminated by the nearby lighting post. Her clothing was nowhere to be seen. She can't be an adult yet.. Niain was inspired, as she eyed the girl for a brief period. She reached up, unsnapping a few clasps and undoing a few pins, causing her armor to part up the side, and be more easily removed. A now bare-chested elf woman smiled, relishing the cool air around her. Taking a few moments to enjoy the sensations and silently thank the human girl for making this all too easy, she craned herself around the edge of the tree, placing her bare upper half in view, and the dagger wielding hand behind the safety that was her tree. The free hand waved out, her fingers twinkling in the night. "Yooo-hooooo," she called to the man, her head tilted to the side, eyelashes fluttering in the dark. Come here, my sweet. I have something to shaaaare.. "Won't you come here? I'm available for the next hour, and I'm lookin' for a strong man to spend it with.." The man turned, giving a nod of acceptance, his eyes shining with the sort of lust only a careless drunkard could have. He stumbled on over, sliding the dagger under his belt. He wouldn't be needing that for this, now would he? With his lips twisted into a grin, he approached the woman. And she tightened her hold on the hidden dagger. ---- "Welllll," He started, with a dull drawl that Niain was not familiar with, "Izzent this mah luc-eh dae, huuh?" The man was just out of a comfortable reach, staying on the other half of the tree that hid his fate. His lecherous gaze was just short of glued to Niain's exposed chest, and she thought that the little bit of movement under the mask was him licking his lips. A tremor ran through the woman, and she hoped he'd take it for a shiver from the cold. And he did. "Wellll wellll, mizzeh, we shoud git you down somewhar nice 'n cozeh, c'yah?" It was a struggle to keep his every word from causing her to flinch. This imbecil's inability to speak properly grated on her, and she enjoyed the choice to take him so much more; he deserves being removed. She slid forward, letting her well-defined stomach show, and winked playfully. "Well, I think I could enjoy some warmth, " She lied, trying her best to keep the alluring tone, trying to not jump out at him now, " Would you like to keep this lonely lady company? My hour's wasting.." For Tyrande's sake, boy, stop talking and let me do this! She was shouting in her mind, feeling time slip through her fingers. Feeling the chance of being interfered with steadily increase. She was not going to make good on her word, and she did not want to waste bodies by simply killing them. He tapped his chin thoughtfully, as if he shouldn't be leaping on this Elune-given chance at a beat of a heart. His hand reaching down to rub at that special area between his thighs said just how eager he really was, and Niain considered this a done-deal. She'd just have to wait a bit more, but not if she could help it. The tone changed, a pleading voice. It killed her on the inside, and she was going to make him pay for that, she would indeed. "Ooooh, come ooon'. I haven't had anyone with me since I left Ashenvale, and that was soooo long agooo. I would like to try a huuuman. Won't you give this lonely little concubine what she needs?" Another tremor. ''I just... '''I' just... ugh, Oh my Elune! I'm going to tear you apart, boy. Hope you've made peace with your Light, because you're going to die. '' "It's so cold.." She wrapped one arm around her body, hugging herself. And pushing her chest out with the bicep, enticing him in whatever way she could. " There's a house not so far away.." "Welllll," He began in that drawl again, " eet HAZ ben a lawng time sinz I've had a gewd elfie. Ahl teech you how to pleez a REAL mahn." He grinned again, feeling that power that all men desire. Even letting him think she was under his will sickened her, but t was necessary. He'd pay, and he'd pay well. If all goes to plan, that is. Her lips twisted into a sly grin, and she hoped he'd take it as cute smile; she couldn't get rid of it if she had tried. Come a little closer, won't you? Maybe I can teach YOU how to speak. "Might I lead us to the house? It's not far from here, not far at all... " The grin was still on her face, and it actually grew as he reached out to take the hand she had extended toward him. "Won't take long to get there, just a quick jaunt.." The man's hand was a strong one, and his sweaty palms slicked the elf's smooth skin. He was more ready to get this over with than she was eager to kill him. Hopefully that crazy trouser mouse would dull his brain long enough for her to get him down. At least temporarily. That mask will make a fine gag, my friend.. "Wha whuzzat, elfie?" The man asked in that disturbingly slow way of speaking, and Niain winced at just how stupid she had been. He interlaced his fingers through hers, giving a faint squeeze. And then he smiled. " Yah, Ai know that ahm a fiiine friend. And just how luc-eh yew arr to 'ave found meh? Preteh damned luc-eh ahd say.." He tugged softly on her arm. No, you gorilla. We go THIS way.. She tugged on his arm once she inflected her mental tone, and he was caught off guard enough that he stumbled toward her. And into that comfortable arm's reach. Her hand slipped away from his, and she thrust two fingers into his mouth, most of his linen mask into it, making a decent gag. The other hand finally slipped around, and she thrust the dagger right through his armor, and into his shoulder. The blade came out on the other side, and she twisted. ---- His eyes went wider at the harsh tug, a mild surprise from this mild and pathetic elf. And they went wider as his own mask was crammed into his mouth, drying it and blocking it at the same. He wanted to gag, it was so far in. The scream came out as a muffled shout when the dagger pierced him. Whatever it was she had on that blade acted quickly, as he found his body was already resisting the desire to move. Sleep, my precious. This will all be over eventually. Her grin was back, and she liked it. The flash of her pearly whites and that dagger slipping out with the sick, grating sound of metal against bone, made his eyes roll up to take a quick peek at his brain, and the body went limp. He collapsed on the spot. With a quick glance around, Niain checked to see if anyone was running away to get the man support. She was pleased to see no one fleeing, and she knelt down to brush the man's blood on hs own jerkin, and kneel further to pick him up, and toss him over her shoulders. Certainly heavier than he seemed to be, but she could not drag him off. Trcks would be bad, and it's bad enough this area showed two people coming together, and only one leaving. Is there blood on the tree? Pff.. doesn't matter, everyone sees a bit of blood everywhere.. ---- After hauling the limp and bleeding body through the streets of Stormwind, and clearing out a cell in the little dungeon they call a Stockade, Niain stripped the man, bound his wrists to the top of this little wooden table, and tied his ankles in the same way. The city guards take one peek at his red mask and they leave me alone with him. How nice of them. She smiled, slipping a small vial out of the pouch on her belt. Uncorking the glass, she slid it over to the man's gaping and drooling mouth, and poured half of it down his throat. She waited, and waited. And he finally stirred, his glazed eyes looking around and seeing nothing but dull, gray blurs. "Awake now, my pretty pet?" She asked, forgetting that delicious voice she had baited him with not so long ago. And a quick, hard slap across the face to bring his attention right where she wanted it: On her. And most likely on the pain he could now feel. "AHL MAI FAW--" And he had another bitter taste of his mask, being shoved through his gaping noise-hole. The woman above him was glaring, keeping a hand over his mouth to keep the cloth in. He was writing, tossing left to right on the table in an effort to free himself. Jerking up and down, left and right, and any other direction his body could find. The tight, expertly tied binding held him to Niain's satisfaction. "You're so loud." She flicked the tip of her long, elven ear. " And these things are sensitive. Right now, I'm not in the mood to hear it. " The hand came away from his mouth, plucking the cloth away. He took the chance he was given to speak his mind. "Agh, ya crazeh bitch! Whuthevah EVUH dun to yew!" His eyes were blazing with the hate that filled his body, with the definite undertone of fear she was seeking. Her lips twisted, a pretty smile forming on her face. The hand came down, caressing his cheek. "Now, me? No, although you did take too long to come to me. But I can imagine you've done enough to others to merit any deed. " He shook his head in denail, opening his mouth to speak, but she pushed right over him. " And if not? You would have. But I don't care either way, I have you now and I'm not letting go of a living body." His eyes widened, fears confirmed. His death was coming, and it was coming fast. But worse than that was, he would be forced to suffer at the hands of this crazy woman untill it finally did. He stammered, voice as clear as the elf could have ever wished from him. Her smile grew. " Wha... what... are you goi-going to doo?" A casual shrug was his answer, and the woman turned away. "I'm not very sure, yet. It will have to do with a few poisons, however, that much I'm sure. Testing on animals can be misleading." ---- She turned around, another vial in her hand, and a thin dirk in the other. Her tone was a lecturing one, spoken idly as the blade was given an even coating of the silvery liquid within. " Did you know that the beasts of this land and the sentient beings can sometimes react differently to these? Resistances, they say. " The man's blank stare said to her that he did not, even when the man was wondering just how many screws were loose in her head. "Well, I'm not willing to think these things will work properly just because they do what they should on a pig or a sheep. And, unfortunately, not many will volunteer to let me test on them," She gave an amused chuckle, and the man felt his heart leap into this throat, " And the humankind are most convenient. Gnomes are too bright, and dwarves too difficult. " He opened his mouth, about to speak. " And you can't expect me to try it on my own race, can you? Of course not." She pressed a finger to his chest, pushing against his breastbone. " That leaves you. And the Defias are the lowest of your kind." Her face had that wicked smile again, and she had the tip of her blade against his other shoulder. The liquid oozing down the metal stung his flesh, and it seemed the blade's tip was smoking. He was about to scream again when he saw that gag, wet from two thrusts down his throat, go down for a third. His scream was another muffled shout. "Hush now.. this isn't fatal." The blade was pushing through his skin, and right into his shoulder. A bubbling, white liquid came through the wound. Niain eyed it critically, noting the lack of blood oozing through. " Well, it seems the vendom of a Shadowmoon cobra.." She pulled the dagger back out, gazing into the blackness that she had made. Another smirk formed on her lips as the man went right out again. " Has an interesting effect," She murmured. The black was already spreading, like a hungry rot that fed on flesh. A ravenous rot that fed on flesh. It was nothing Niain had seen before, and the grin was nothing short of devious. This sort of thing was unheard of, and it was no doubt something to be valued. One could only hope that this little prize would remain in the family. It was her prize, and no one could touch it. "Two otherwise harmless plants turn a simple venom into something so.. unstoppable. " Niain peered over her shoulder, eyeing the small cubby that had been made by the previous inhabitants of this cell, and the small tool-case she had placed in it. Inside were several plants with interesting properties, most of which bought from the Consortium, and a few venom sacs from various creatures of different worlds. She had a lot of mixing to do, and Elune protect her next victim. Category:NiainCategory: Stories